Avec mon idole
by Gayana
Summary: [Chap 3 upload!] Quatre à la chance de pouvoir passer une semaine en compagnie de son idole ... m'as encore bousillé la présentation, j'ai toujurs pas les tirets de dialogue dsl[Bientot réécrite]
1. Un cadeau inattendu

Auteur : Gayana

E-Mail : 

Titre : **_Avec mon idole_**

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Résum : Prologue Upload, C'est l'anniversaire de Quatre et ses amis vont lui offrir le plus beau cadeau dont il puisse rêver. Je sais j'suis nulle pour les résumés mais laissez vous tenter.

Disclaimer : Comme vous pouvez vous en douter les chti bishonens ne sont pas moua. Mais avec un peu d'espoir et de magie noire ça pe pi être changer.

Notes : C'est ma première fic à chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux alors j'ai suivie les conseils à Mimi Yuy. Pour l'instant en tout cas ça m'a bien aidé.

Micci aussi à ma tite Zorca pour les POV, j'espère que j'ai bien fait comme t'as dit.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Couple : C'est pas drôle si j'vous dit tout de suite alors y vous reste plus qu'à lire...

_**Avec mon idole**_

**Prologue **: **Un cadeau inattendu**

_POV de Quatre _

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, par conséquent mes deux meilleurs amis, Trowa et Heero sont à mes cotés.

Je les connais depuis... en fait, depuis toujours. Ils ont toujours été présents, en toutes circonstances, pour les bons moments comme pour les mauvais. Pour tout vous dire, Heero est le fils de la meilleure amie de ma mère. Je le connais donc depuis notre plus tendre enfance, nos premiers pas, nos premiers mots - il est vrai que depuis lors très peu d'entre eux ont franchit la barrière de ses lèvres – et nous ne sommes plus quittés. Lui acceptant mes moindres défauts et moi acceptant son besoin de solitude.

Quant à Trowa, il ne nous à rejoint que plus tard, durant notre année de quatrième. Il venait d'arriver en ville, et lorsqu'il se présenta à l'école, il y trouve sa place près de notre cher silencieux. A eux deux, ils faisaient la paire. Heureusement que j'ai mon empathie pour comprendre leurs regards et leurs réactions car je pense que sans ce don j'aurais été perdu face à eux. Aujourd'hui c'est différent, j'ai appris à lire à travers leurs regards et les non-dits. Mais j'avoue ne pas savoir comment ils ont réussit à ce comprendre mutuellement. Enfin bon, le principal c'est qu'ils y soient parvenus et peu importe la manière.

Pour en revenir à la base de ma réflexion, ce jour est donc le symbole de ma naissance. Trowa et Heero ont décidés de me faire passer une journée de folie. Ils sont en train de me faire tourner en bourrique. Ca va faire près de 3 heures que j'essaye de leur faire cracher le morceau. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu m'acheter cette année ?

J'avoue que là je suis un peu sur la défensive. Ils ont soit disant eut une « grandiose idée ». Alors je sais pas vous mais moi ce me donne plutôt envie d'aller me cacher à l'autre bout de l'univers. Non sans rire, l'année dernière aussi ils avaient eut une « grandiose idée » : ils m'avaient offert des GI Joe, sous prétexte que j'y jouait tout le temps quand nous étions enfants. (1) Et pour couronner le tout, ils me les avaient caché dans une grande boite en plastique rempli de legos. Pour me faire revivre les joies de l'enfance. Waouh, j'étais trop heureux pour montrer ma joie, trop content d'être heureux. Bon, on va dire que c'est l'intention qui compte. (2)

_Fin du POV_

- Bon, je pense qu'on t'a assez fait attendre. On lui donne maintenant Heero ?

- Hn. Mais tu devrais t'asseoir.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit à la nouvelle panoplie de Barbie cette année ?? Répondit Quatre avec une pointe d'ironie.

Aucun des deux ne répondit trop honteux du flop complet de l'année passée. Heero sorti du salon à toute vitesse, y revenant avec une enveloppe cacher dans le dos.

Quatre était toujours debout, quant il vit le regard complice de ses deux amis et une enveloppe tendue devant lui.

D'une main hésitant Quatre pris l'enveloppe et la décacheta lentement, comme pour gardé le suspense.

BLAM !!!!!

- Ca va Quatre ??

- Je t'avais dit de t'asseoir. Dit Heero d'une voix neutre mais ne cachant pourtant pas sa satisfaction de voir Quatre ainsi par terre.

En effet, après avoir rapidement lu le papier en question, il s'était littéralement écroulé par terre.

- Quatre ? Tu t'es fais mal ?? Ca te plaît pas ??

On pouvait sentir une certaine inquiétude dans la voix de Trowa, certainement dû à la larme qui creusait son sillon sur la joue de Quatre. Etait-ce vraiment le cadeau approprié ?? Il n'en savait rien mais il avait cru que cela lui ferait plaisir. Mais en cet instant, il n'y avait rien de moins sûr, pour lui.

_POV de Quatre _

- Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit à la nouvelle panoplie de Barbie cette année ??

J'aurais peut être pas du dire ça, Heero à l'air de l'avoir mal pris. Je le vois partir du salon assez précipitamment mais au moment où je vais pour le rattraper, il revient cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

Heero se place devant moi me tendant une enveloppe dans sa main.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore trouvé ???

Eh pis c'est quoi cette enveloppe ??

Bon réfléchissons, en générale dans les enveloppes d'anniversaire on trouve soit une carte soit un chèque. Si c'était pour donner du fric y aurait pu s'abstenir.

Je me décide à prendre ce bout de papier blanc, ils pourraient le prendre mal si je restais plus longtemps devant sans rien faire.

Tiens, rien que pour les embêter je vais faire durer le moment...

Mes mains commencèrent à ouvrir le cadeau. Je senti qu'il refermait un morceau de papier glacé... Soudain, un nom, une date, une destination... apparus devant mes yeux.

BLAM !!!!!

Je n'entendais plus rien, comme paralysé. Je m'étais littéralement effondré et sentait une douce larme couler lentement sur ma joue pendant que ces quelques mots défilaient dans ma tête.

Duo Maxwell ... Une semaine ... Etats-Unis

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. J'allais passer une semaine entière avec mon idole : duo Maxwell alias Shinigami. Star inconditionnelle de Rock. Une semaine avec cette ange ou plutôt démon venu directement des enfers pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Fin du _POV _

- Mais ... Que ... Comment avez-vous eu ça ??? Réussi péniblement à articuler Quatre, après s'être relevé.

- Eh bien, récemment, l'agence de production du Shinigami a organisé un concours, le gagnant ayant pour récompense, une semaine avec son idole. On a donc participé aux concours avec Heero, et demandé à toutes les personnes que l'on connaissait de faire de même pour élargir nos chances de réussite. Expliqua tranquillement Trowa, regardant d'un œil attendri son ami, leur présent avait été apprécié.

- Mais ... euh

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu. Tu pars demain à la première heure.

A cette dernière phrase, Quatre sauta de joie dans les bras de Trowa et d'Heero, qui tentèrent tant bien que mal de le calmer. La semaine à venir allait être bien calme sans ce petit bout de choux.

Au même moment à des kilomètres de là, un cri assourdissant ce fit entendre se répandant jusqu'à la voix lactée.

- WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!

- Duo, calme toi, aie pitié pour mes tympans.

- Nan mais tu te rends pas compte, il aurait pu m'en parler quand même. J'vais devoir me taper c'te fan pendant UNE SEMAINE.... Avec mon bol, ça va être une hystérique, qui va pas arrêter de me coller aux basques. Y'en a marre, il pourrait au moins me demander mon avis.

- T'inquiète pas, de toute façon ça ne durera qu'une semaine après t'en entendra plus jamais parler de ta vie. Treize a fait ça pour ta carrière, c'est une façon détournée de faire un gros coup de pub avant la sortie de notre nouvel album. Tu verra tout ce passera bien. Et puis ce ne sera peut être pas aussi désagréable que tu ne le pense, avec un peu de chance tu rencontrera peut être ton âme sœur.

- Zechs, Zechs, Zechs, soupira désespérément le jeune homme, tu es bien trop fleur bleue, ces choses là n'arrivent que dans les romans. Mais bon ! tu as raison, ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour mon image. Nous verrons bien demain, ... mais je te préviens que si c'est une hystérique je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Repris Duo avec une étincelle dans les yeux digne du Shinigami. A ce moment, il était évidant que si la personne en question était digne de Nunuche land, il se fera un plaisir de s'exercer aux tires à la carabine.

A suivre ...

Notes sans intérêt de l'auteur :

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les GI Joe, se sont les ancêtres des Action man

(2) Gayana : le pire, c'est que cette histoire de GI Joe est véridique, je l'ai testé avec mon frangin.

Quatre : Nan t'as pas fais ça quant même ????

Gayana : T'inquiète, c'était juste pour le délire, j'avais prévue autre chose.

YYEEEESSSSSSSSS !! mon premier chap de fini. Ca été laborieux mais y n'ai fini.

J'espère que ça vous à plus.

Pour la suite je risque de mettre bbbeeeeaaaauuuucccccooooouuuuupppppp de temps. Dsl. Je suis en pleine période de rattrapage alors j'ai pas trop le temps. Déjà quand temps normal je suis très longue à écrire alors là je vous raconte pas. Bref, si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je met la suite, laissez moi votre e-mail.

Bisous

Gayana

31/08/04


	2. Premières Impressions

Auteur : Gayana

Titre : **_Avec mon idole_**

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Romance, UA

Résumé : Chap 1 UP, Première rencontre entre Quatre et son idole de toujours Duo. Comment cela va-il se passer ????

Disclaimer : Comme vous pouvez vous en douter les chti bishonens ne sont pas moua. Mais avec un peu d'espoir et de magie noire ça pe pi être changer.

Notes : je me suis aperçu que mon prologue était pas terrible terrible au niveau des tournures de phrases et surtout des fautes d'orthographes. Donc je sais que je suis en retard pour la publication de la suite mais j'ai préféré consacré plus de temps à ma fic pour pouvoir vous présenté quelque chose d'un peu plus potable.

**Annonce** : je suis à la recherche d'une béta lectrice et la seule chose que je demande est une franchise à toute épreuve. Sinon, vu le temps que je mets pour écrire un chapitre, elle aura pas beaucoup de boulot mais bon, ça n'empêche que j'en ai quand même besoin.

Réponse aux review :

Je sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu alors je recommence :

**Katoru87** : J'ai essayer d'écrire au plus vite, ca fait jamais que trois semaines. Je crois que tu vas avoir ta réponse quand à la façon de se comporter de Duo face à Quatre. Tu me donneras tes impressions.

**Sailor Black angel** : Micci pour la review, Et t'inquiète on a jamais trop de boulot pour une fic, faut juste prendre le temps de l'écrire.

**Ruines** : Micci Micci, j'espère que tu trouveras ça toujours aussi prometteur que le prologue. Et encore MICCI pour tous tes encouragements.

**Squallinou** : Vraiment contente que t'ai aimé mon prologue, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Ca risque d'être moins drôle mais bon... c'est dans un registre différent. Merci pour tout.

**Sharak** : enfin le petit bouton pour passé à la suite. j'espère que tu trouvera ça différents de tous ce que tu as pu lire jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai essayé d'éviter les clichés, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

**Hathor** : Voili voilou ma puce,la suite est écrite. J'espère que ton ordi daignera marcher pour que tu puisse lire la suite. Micci pour ton aide, tes encouragements, tes critiques et tout et tout...

**Chris52** : j'ai été lire ta fic et normalement là y'a rien qui y ressemble. j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Micci encore pour ta review.

**Zorca** : Comme tu l'as dit, Duo en rock star c'est pas très original alors j'espère que la suite te plaira j'ai essayé de faire dans l'innovation. j'ai encore mis plein de POV. J'adore ça. Mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir des erreurs, j'suis pas encore bien rodée, mais je vais y arrivée. Le tout c'est d'y croire. Oh et chose importante, j'ai fait 36 relectures, j'espère que y'a plus de fautes. Quant aux 2X4, eh ben ! je crois que tu vas avoir la réponse. Encore merci pour ta review, ca m'as fait super plaisir.

**Miss AngelLove** : Un gros merci pour ta review toute mignonne. J'espère que le déroulement de la suite va te plaire.

**Sandra-chan** : Voili j'ai remédié au problème de Un chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci te plaise autant que l'autre. MICCI

**Sajhn** : pour celui-ci j'ai fait gaffe aux fautes, mais peut être qu'il en reste encore. Pour ce qui est d'écrire sur autre chose que du GW. Eh ben ! j'ai un OS de GW en écriture mais j'ai l'intention de faire un OS de lawful Drug alors tu devrai aimé.

**Yukieiri** : micci pour ta review, ca fait toujours plaisir. J'espere que ca te plaira tout autant. Et j'attends tes commentaires.

_**Avec mon idole**_

**__**

**Chapitre 1 **: **Premières impressions**

Le café d'Héranne avait ouvert ses portes depuis bientôt une heure, et on pouvait voir les serveurs s'affairer ardemment à leurs multiples taches, tel des abeilles butinant avant l'arrivée de l'hiver tant redouté. En effet, l'hiver s'annonçait rude car déjà la morsure du froid se faisait ressentir, et ce n'était pas les maigres atours des employés qui allaient les réchauffer. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'ils s'activaient autant ...

Ou peut être pas ...

Peut être était ce l'annonce de la venue de ce jeune homme, si jeune et pourtant si adulé. A 19 ans il était déjà doté d'une beauté sans pareil rehaussé d'une voix faisant chavirer les cœurs et les têtes.

Oui peut être était ce pour cela que le patron de l'Héranne pouvait voir ses employés se surpasser.

Peut être voulaient ils faire bonne impression devant lui.

L'Héranne était influencé par la renaissance française, et on pouvait voir un ensemble de meubles du XVIII ème siècle. Le bar était agencé de manière à voir la totalité des tables. Ces dernières, tout droit sorti d'une boutique d'antiquité, étaient elles de style Louis XVI. La totalité des meubles présents étaient donc composés, uniquement de bois d'acajou, relevés de simples filets de bronze ; tous conçu par le même ébéniste de talent nommé David Roentgen.

Au fond de la salle, on pouvait distinguer une gigantesque tapisserie recouvrant la totalité du mur, représentant un petit arbre en pot, fleuri de baies roses et blanches. Ce motif central était entouré de guirlandes entrelacées et composées de petites fleurs étoilées bleues. Cette composition déclinée en camaïeux de verts pastel et de roses offrait à la pièce une fraîcheur nouvelle.

Le patron du café était en train d'admirer cette toile lorsque son premier client de la matinée entra. Ce dernier ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans, les cheveux d'une rare blondeur embellie pas les reflets du soleil. Il prit place sur un des sièges appréciant la symétrie des meubles, propre au style Louis XVI.

Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda le patron de l'Héranne

Rien pour l'instant, ... j'attends ... quelqu'un, répondit anxieusement le jeune homme.

Oh !! Je vois. Vous êtes l'invité du Shinigami. Vous devriez peut être prendre quelque chose en l'attendant, il n'est jamais très à l'heure, vous savez.

Sur ce Quatre se vît apporter un café destiné à le détresser, comme lui avait dit le patron du café. Quelle douce ironie.

Il devait en être à son quatrième cafés et à son troisième quart d'heure d'attente lorsque la baie vitrée s'ouvrit violement. Laissant, par la même, entrer un jeune garçon vêtu d'un pantalon couleur prune légèrement plus évasé sur les mollets, accompagné d'une chemise blanche bouffante laissant entrevoir le torse imberbe de son possesseur. Il est vrai que même s'il n'arborait pas son style de d'habitude, il n'en n'était pas moins que ses vêtements lui scellaient à merveille. Le rythme que sa longue natte prenait pour se balancer sur ses reins, laissait deviner une certaine rage dans les gestes esquissés par le jeune homme. Celui-ci pris avec une colère non contenue la chaise en face de Quatre, qui le regardait d'un air hagard.

Génial ! En plus j'ai le droit à un fils à papa. Je te préviens, j'avais pas demandé à me coltiner un fan pendant une semaine alors tu la fermes et tu restes pas dans mes pattes. Pigé ?? Lança le Shinigami, décidément d'une humeur massacrante.

Devant cette attitude, auquel Quatre ne s'attendait absolument pas et qui jurait considérablement avec l'image dont il se faisait de Duo, il ne pus répliquer encore trop étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Bon t'a l'intention de parler où je vais devoir me trimbaler un muet pendant toute la semaine? Renchérit Duo qui commençait à être agacé devant le mutisme du jeune homme. « Alors ! C'est quoi ton petit nom, chéri ? »

Y'a deux minutes fallait que je la ferme et maintenant faudrait que je donne « mon petit nom » ??? Répondit-il sèchement sans le moindre haussement de voix.

Eh ! Mais c'est qu'il s'énerverait presque le petit blondinet.

Quatre lui lança un regard noir, mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer une troisième personne, qu'il ne connaissait pas, pris place autour de la table. Ce qui eut pour effet de laisser place à un lourd silence.

Je vois que mon ... protégé fait encore des siennes. Dit ce dernier en regardant Duo. Puis, il se retourna vers Quatre en souriant et ajouta : Bonjour, je suis le manager de Duo, Treize. Et par conséquent l'homme à l'origine de cette semaine qui risque d'être infernale s'il ne se décide pas à arrêter ses enfantillages. (1)

Bon bah ! Moi et mes enfantillages ont va aller faire un tour du coté du studio d'enregistrement.

Et c'est ainsi que Duo parti avec autant de rage et de fureur qu'à son arrivée.

D'après les papiers d'inscriptions tu t'appelles Quatre, c'est ça ?

Euh ! Oui. ... Il est ... toujours comme ça ??

La plus part du temps... Oui. Lui répondit Treize tout en souriant. Il n'as pas accepté que je lui fasse passer une semaine avec un fan, sans même lui en avoir parlé alors il se venge comme il peut. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera.

Bon je te propose de passer chez Duo pour poser tes affaires et après on rejoint le groupe au studio, ça te va ?

Oui ça me vas. Attendez ! Je dors chez DUO !!!

Au moins vous aurez le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. Déclara treize avant de partir dans un fou rire devant la mine déconfite du Quatre. « Bon, allez on y va sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de les voir jouer. »

_Pov de Quatre_

Noir...

Tout est noir

Mes paupières se lèvent avec une fainéantise non feinte. Mais pourquoi la fatigue est-elle encore si présente ?

Mon regard se pose sur ce plafond bleu nuit qui n'à rien avoir avec celui de ma chambre. L'angoisse me prend, où suis-je pour ne pas même reconnaître le plafond.

Je me retrouve assis sur ce lit, qui de tout évidence n'est toujours pas mien, à essayer de me remémorer ma journée d'hier.

Reprenons d'un peu plus loin

Heero

Trowa

Anniversaire

Ah oui ! Ma semaine avec Duo

Ma rencontre avec Duo.... Explosive... voilà comment je la qualifierai.

Et dire que tout les magazines le décrivent comme étant un garçon charmant, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, toujours une blague ou un compliment à dire. Et surtout empreint d'un charme naturel faisant défaillir toutes personnes aux alentours.

Moi j'aimerais bien savoir où ils vont chercher tout ça.

« Un garçon charmant »

Laissez moi rire ... même pas un « bonjour » rien, juste un « tu la fermes et tu restes pas dans mes pattes ». En effet je trouve ça très charmant comme façon d'amorcer une discussion.

« Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, une blague, un compliment à dire »

Arrêtez ! Vous allez me faire pleurer de rire.

Pleurer ??

Oui, je crois que ça me ferais du bien.

Evacuez toute cette déception...

Quant à son charme, ... il est vrai qu'il est d'une beauté sans pareil, mais pour avoir du charme ne faut-il pas cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, cette sensibilité, que lui n'a pas ?

Je ne peux même pas dire qu'il m'ai fait changer d'opinion depuis la scène du bar, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires chez lui, son manager... Treize m'a gentiment amené au studio d'enregistrement, en me disant que ça s'arrangerait. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés... Duo n'était déjà plus là.

Il ne restait plus que le batteur, et la secrétaire ... Hilde si je me souviens bien. Le stéréotype de la secrétaire ... brune les cheveux relevés dans un chignon et portant des lunettes lui donnant un air sévère. Toujours est-il qu'elle est venue nous expliquer que Duo s'était emporté contre Zechs mais elle n'a pas su nous dire pourquoi.

Treize est reparti vaquer à ses occupations et j'ai passé la fin de la journée avec Hilde, qui soit dit en passant n'as pas l'air de porter Duo dans son cœur.

J'avoue avoir une certaine appréhension à l'idée de me lever et d'avoir dès le matin une première confrontation avec mon « idole ». C'est fou l'image que l'on peut se faire de nos idoles. Et là, elle est bien loin de la réalité.

Bon allez ! C'est pas en restant dans cette chambre que la situation va évoluer.

D'un pas indécis je finis par me rendre dans la cuisine, attiré par l'appel du ventre. Quand soudain une vision m'arrache à mes pensées.

Duo

... (2)

Mettant tout ces fringues de cuirs noirs, dont il est habituellement vêtu, à la poubelle.

Bon... bonjour ! Qu'est ce que vous... ?

Ca se voit pas, je change de style. Mais tu seras ça en même temps que les autres. Y'a le p'tit dej de servit, alors sers-toi et grouille on est attendu au studio d'enregistrement d'en 30 min.

30 minutes !!! Je me dépêche.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à courir comme un dératé avec Duo dans les rues de New York après avoir loupé de peu le bus.

Finalement cette deuxième ... entrevue... n'était pas si effroyable que ça. Bon biensûr il est encore loin du Duo que je m'imaginais mais c'est déjà plus proche qu'hier.

Après près de 20 minutes de course effrénée, on se retrouve enfin devant le studio d'enregistrement avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard.

Est-ce qu'un jour on pourrais espérer te voir arrivé à l'heure, dit une voix que je qualifierai d'incroyablement sensuelle, sur notre gauche.

Allons mon petit Zechsy, c'est pour ces petites choses que tu m'aimes, non ??

Allez ! Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, et présente moi plutôt. Dit-il en me désignant.

A lui ! C'est le fan.

Eh ben ! Quel entrain ! C'est déjà le grand amour, où c'est parce que tu t'es pris un râteau que t'es si susceptible ce matin ??

Ah Ah Ah ! Mort de rire...

Je suis Zechs, le bassiste du groupe et toi ??

Ses yeux ... envoûtant... je crois que c'est le seul mot qui pourrait les décrire.

Ce halo de mèches blondes lui entourant ses pupilles lui donne un appui dans le regard. Je ne peux plus détourner mes yeux de cet enchantement.

Enchantement ???

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ??

C'est un gars ...

Il a donc des yeux de ....

GARS

Ce ne sont que des yeux après tout ...

Allez Quatre on détourne les yeux des seins...

Encore un petit effort...

Le monsieur t'a posé une question...

Qua ... Quatre Raberba Winner, dis je dans un sursaut de conscience tandis que je sens mes joues s'empourprées quand je vois les regards amusés de Duo et de, ... Treize qui est arrivé, heu... je sais pas trop quand en fait.

Bon bah, puisque les présentations sont terminées et que tout le monde est réuni, je vais en profiter pour faire une petite annonce...

_POV de Duo_

Deux jours.

Deux jours de congé pour me faire réfléchir à mon « annonce ».

Bon d'un coté je vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est pas tous les jours que Treize me donne des jours de vacances.

Quand je repense à leurs têtes quand je leurs ai annoncé que j'arrêtai le Métal et que mon prochain album serait plus ...

Comment j'ai dit ça déjà ????

Ah oui !!

Populaire

Et voilà ce qui arrive à vouloir m'imposer des choses sans même m'en parler. Non pas que le fait de vivre avec un fan pendant une semaine me dérange, nan absolument pas. Ca peut être ... instructif ... plaisant.

Après tout, les fans rêvent tous de passer ne serait-ce qu'un nuit avec leur idole alors ça ne peut être que plaisant.

Mais bon ! Vu le regard émerveillé de Quatre pour Zechs, va falloir que je fasse ceinture.

Bah ! Pour une fois se sera le bassiste que passera du bon temps, faut bien en laisser pour les autres, de temps en temps.

Le truc c'est qu'avec mon petit-Zechsy-génération-Disney je peux être sur qu'il va tomber fou amoureux, ... s'il l'est pas déjà, et que dans une semaine faudra le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Qu'est qu'il faut pas faire pour ses amis.

Deux jours.

Deux jours durant lesquels je vais devoir être plus aimable avec le petit blondinet. Bah oui ! Faut le mettre à l'aise le petit Quat-chan si je veux le faire tomber dans les bras de Zechsy. Bien que j'ai déjà commencé hier soir. Il a été plutôt surpris du changement mais n'en a rien dit.

Deux jours pendant lesquels je vais me prendre la tête à essayer de les caser ensemble, on s'croirait au collège.

« Allez Quatre va faire joujou avec Zechs il est très gentil tu sais »

No Coment.

Déjà que depuis hier j'ai le droit à une jolie écrevisse dès que prononce le prénom Zechs, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, à croire qu'il a des actions dans la cosmétique.

Fallait que je fasse quelque chose moi. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ???

Ah oui ! C'est vrai faut que je prévienne Quatre pour le concert.

Pffiouuuu !!!

Bon allez on se motive ! Après tout, comme le dit ce cher Zechs, Quatre y est pour rien s'il est là, il a juste participé à un concours de fan.

Alors on prépare le joli sourire, la voix entraînante et on rejoue les hypocrites une fois de plus.

Rahhhh ! J'ai horreur de ça, mais bon, pas envie de me re fâcher avec Zechs pour lui.

En plus il arrive, même pas le temps de ce préparer convenablement pour jouer les hypocrites. Sniff, c'est trop dure la vie.

Kitty-Kat !!!!!!!!!

Bah oui ! Faut le jouer correctement le rôle de l'idole-meilleur-ami. C'est pas donné à tout le monde.

_Fin du pov de Duo_

Ah Duo !! Justement je te cherchais. S'exclama Quatre

Je voulais te prévenir qu'à la fin de la semaine on fait un concert au Lancatba. Et bien entendu un de tes ami sera le bien venu. Tu viens avec qui tu veux c'est gratos.

Nan, c'est vrai ??? Génial, je vais appeler tout de suite.

T'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ????

Quatre, avait déjà commencé à partir, se retourna lentement avec une belle teinte rouge sur les deux joues.

Heu ... C'est Zechs... il m'a proposé de passer la journée de demain avec lui, ... comme vous êtes en congé, et que tu es censé ... réfléchir..., articula bien péniblement Quatre

Cool !! Feignies Duo. Bon et ton ami, celui qui va venir au concert, il est comment ??? Continua Duo tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressé par la discussion.

Oh ! Euh !! ... je dirai ... Indescriptible.

A suivre ...

J'espère que ça a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'attends vos commentaires aussi bien positifs que négatifs.

(1) désolé Mimi Yuy mais finalement la maturité risque de ne pas être le point fort de Duo enfin pas pour l'instant

(2) j'suis sûr que vous pensiez déjà à un Duo se trémoussant en préparant le petit déjeuner, faisant baver Quatre dans sa contemplation. Nan, je me trompe ??


	3. Suisje gay?

J'ai décidé d'arrêter les blablas inutiles, vous savez tous ce que vous devez savoir, mis à part un petit changement de rating. Je passe à du PG 13, juste pour être sûr de ne choquer personne. Pour les réponses aux review voir en fin de chapitre.

_**Avec mon idole**_

**Chapitre 2 **: **_Suis-je gay ???_**

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, seul un doux rayon de soleil matinal éclairait les deux corps endormis et étroitement enlacés. Lentement, deux paupières s'ouvrirent sur un regard améthyste encore embué par la fatigue. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits qu'il passait avec le jeune homme à moitié couché sur lui. C'est fou ce que l'acte en lui-même, peut être tout à la fois exténuant et reposant. Reposant pour ses vertus d'oublies. Pendant quelques heures, le jeune éveillé avait oublier son rôle, avait été lui-même, sans chercher à rembarrer le gens. Bien sûr, il ne jouait pas sans cesse ce personnage amer et méprisant, quelques fois sa vraie personnalité refaisait surface lors d'instant de semi conscience comme en ce moment. (1)

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient endormies que déjà le corps de l'asiatique se mit à bouger, agréablement réveillé par les caresses que Duo effectuait, sans même s'en rendre compte, sur la nuque de son amant. Laissant échapper un gémissement de contentement.

Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ??? S'excusa Duo tout en mettant fin à ses caresses matinales.

Mmmh ! Je veux bien être réveillé comme ça tous les matins. Répondit l'asiatique, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Seulement si toutes les nuits sont aussi torrides. Tu t'es surpassé hier, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le droit à autant de faveurs.

En redemanderais tu ? Demanda le jeune homme, la voix soudainement rauque de désir.

Le jeune asiatique se mit dans l'optique de recouvrir ce corps si tentant, entièrement nu, de baisés si son possesseur ne l'avait pas froidement repoussé. Sortant du lit dans le plus simple appareil, il se retourna lentement pour croiser le regard onyx de son partenaire.

J'ai la dalle. Alors, ta petite sauterie se fera une autre fois. Lui cingla Duo avec une indifférence non feinte.

Sur ce, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine, suivit de près pas son amant, espérant bien pouvoir se rassasier.

Le petit déjeuner venait d'être servit, lorsque, attiré pas l'odeur du pain au chocolat, Quatre fit son apparition. Se figeant dans l'embrasure de la porte en voyant son idole accompagné d'un jeune homme, tout deux totalement nus.

Je euh … Tu … Enfin vous… Commença péniblement Quatre sans jamais pouvoir finir sa phrase

Oui ! C'est bien Quatre !! Tu connais bien tes pronoms personnels. Demain on va pouvoir commencer les verbes. Lâcha Duo très amusé par la réaction de son «invité ». Je te présente Wufei Chang, tu l'as déjà vu c'est le batteur du groupe.

Ah oui !! Euh … Vous êtes … Gay ??? Demanda Quatre d'une voix insonore.

C'était pas marqué dans tes magasines ça, hein ?? J'ai pas trop envie que tout le monde le sache, après tout c'est ma vie. Et pis, ça découragerais toutes les filles en chaleur qui viennent me voir dans les coulisses. Répondit Duo en rigolant.

Mais … vous êtes … ensemble ???

A cette question, les deux amants répondirent en chœur, tout en se levant.

Nan !!! C'est juste un bon coup au lit ! Dirent – ils chacun en désignant l'autre.

Quatre devant ce spectacle plus que gênant, et cette réponse plus qu'inattendu, pris une jolie teinte rosée.

Ca nous passe le temps, pas vrai Wuffy

Au moins, ça à le mérite de nous déstrésser avant les concert.

Quatre était de plus en plus rouge à l'écoute de ce dialogue. Mais il se retrouva très vite seul avec Duo, Wufei étant parti se doucher.

Bon alors ! Si on parlait de ton rendez vous galant d'hier ? Pourquoi t'être enfui ? Il ne te plaît pas mon beau blond ??? Questionna Duo avec sa curiosité légendaire.

Ren Rendez vous … galant ??? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je … JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !!! S'exclama Quatre

Mais oui, mon grand ! On lui dira. Bon si tu me disais ce qu'il c'est passé. On verra après pour tes tendances.

Euh ! Bah en faite…

* * *

Le rendez-vous était à midi pile, au café de l'Héranne. Ce même café où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Duo et sa mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait déjà une demi heure qu'il attendait, mais d'un autre coté il avait presque trois quart d'heure d'avance sur l'horaire initiale.

Pourquoi était il venu aussitôt ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste ressentit le besoin de venir en avance, au cas où.

Il était assis à la même table que la première fois, rien n'avait changé, mis à part le fait que les serveurs avaient l'air beaucoup moins stressés. Duo devait leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'il venait.

Puis la baie vitrée coulissa, coupant le souffle à Quatre devant une vision presque féerique. Zechs avait revêtu son costume de scène de son dernier concert. A savoir, un pantalon de cuir noir assez moulant au niveau du fessier et plus large par la suite, avec un T-shirt blanc quelques peu déchiré rehaussé par un débardeur noir ample se mettant par-dessus. Ses vêtements lui donnaient un air « rock » propre aux chanteurs de nos jours. D'une démarche assez sensuelle il s'avança à la table de Quatre pour s'y asseoir. Zechs était beau, et il en avait conscience, tout comme il avait conscience que le jeune homme en face de lui le dévorait des yeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait toutes ses chances.

Quatre de son coté, ne pouvait se défaire du regard de son vis-à-vis. Plus le repas avançait et plus il était à l'aise. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, faisant chacun un peu plus connaissance avec son invité.

Mais Quatre ne comprenait pas ses réactions avec Zechs. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. Bien sûr, il était fan des Shinigami mais il était avant tout fan de Duo, alors pourquoi se mettait –il dans tous ses états en présence de Zechs. C'était incompréhensible.

Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade dès que le regard de Zechs se faisait un peu plus insistant ?

Pourquoi sa respiration s'accélérait à chaque fois que Zechs se rapprochait pour parler, pour écouter, et dès que leurs corps se frôlaient ?

Et enfin, pourquoi avait il des réactions d'adolescentes en chaleur lorsque le tout était combiné ? !!!

Perdu … Déboussolé … Plus rien n'avait de sens.

La fin du repas se rapprochait tandis que Quatre était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions et Zechs en total osmose avec ses sentiments.

Zechs paya l'addition, ayant vraisemblablement plus de moyens de par sa condition de musiciens. Leur repas avait été tellement plaisant qu'il s'était prolongé et ils étaient, maintenant, en retard pour la surprise qu'avait préparée Zechs.

A peine étaient ils sortis de l'Héranne, que Zechs se mit à courir en prenant, par la même occasion, la main de Quatre dans la sienne. Avec pour raison officielle de ne pas le perdre, et pour raison officieuse … sentir, enfin, la douce et délicate peau de Quatre contre la sienne.

Ils coururent mains dans la main pendant près de dix minutes, rendant Quatre chaque minute plus rouge que la précédente. (2)

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse de pierre blanche, de style romain. Ils entrèrent, Zechs tenant toujours Quatre par la main Et allèrent s'asseoir. Le concert n'allait pas tarder.

Un homme tout de noir vêtu s'avança sur la scène tenant en sa main un violon.

Duo m'a dit que tu aimais le violon, ça te plaît ???

Euh oui !!! Mais Zechs … euh … ta main …

Le susnommé baissa ses yeux vers sa main et constata qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa prise.

Pourquoi ça te dérange ??? Questionna t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

Euh … c'est-à-dire … que … non … je ne crois pas….

Bon dans ce cas.

C'est ainsi que Zechs garda en sa possession cette, si petite, partie de Quatre avec lui.

Cela faisait dix minutes que le concert avait commencé et Quatre était de plus en plus envoûté par le concerto de violon. La musique était mélodieuse, douce et fragile à la fois. Il était transporté par la musique, emporté dans un autre univers ou les spectateurs n'existent pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait resserré sa main de celle de son voisin.

Zechs s'enhardissant de cette nouvelle pression, et de la beauté enivrante de son aimé, se rapprocha délicatement de lui et l'appela d'une voix grave, presque sensuelle, pour que celui-ci se détourne de la scène.

A l'appel de son prénom, Quatre revint quelques instants sur terre, et tandis qu'il se tournait vers le propriétaire de cette voix si mélodieuse, il pu sentir deux lèvres se poser tendrement sur les siennes.

Trop surpris pour le repousser, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que ces lèvres sur les siennes, que cette langue demandant un accès interdit, que Zechs en train de l'em… Il ne pu finir sa pensée que déjà il revenait de cette absence, interrompant brusquement ce moment de tendresse et partant, une fois de plus dans une course effrénée, mais n'ayant cette fois aucun but, que celle de la réalité.

_Je ne suis pas gay … Je ne suis pas gay … Je ne suis pas gay … Je ne suis pas gay … Je ne suis pas gay … Je ne suis pas gay … Je ne suis pas gay … Je ne suis pas gay …_

Répétant en boucle cette litanie

Essayant de se convaincre par tout les moyens

D'un fait inavouable et pourtant si réel.

C'est ainsi que porter par ses pas il avait fini par se retrouver devant l'appartement de Duo, et s'était donc réfugié dans ce qui était devenu sa chambre.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'était pas gay, mais il avait apprécié le baiser tout comme il appréciait Zechs. Mais ce n'était, certes, pas avec les gémissements plus que bruyants venant de la chambre accolée à la sienne qu'il allait réussir à trouver une solution.

* * *

Ah ah ah ah !! Trop drôle ! Tu t'es enfui pour un tout petit baiser, c'est hilarant. S'exclama Duo à moitié écroulé de rire.

Ca n'a rien « d'hilarant ». S'indigna Quatre. JE NE SUIS PAS GAY

Oui oui ! Mais tu dis toi-même que tu as trouvé ça agréable.

Et alors ? Je peux trouver ça agréable et ne pas être homo pour autant.

Duo le reconsidéra un moment et repris de manière bien plus sérieuse.

Donc tu penses qu'un hétéro trouverai cela normal que tu baves littéralement sur Zechs, que tu défailles à l'instant même où il te touche et que tu avoues prendre du plaisir à ses baisers. Tu crois vraiment qu'un hétéro va te croire si tu lui sors ton « JE NE SUIS PAS GAY » ? Tu crois réellement que je vais te croire ??? Ca m'a l'air pourtant clair, non ??

Mais c'est … mal !!! Répondit timidement Quatre

Tu penses que ce que je fais avec Wufei est mal ??? Demanda Duo, qui venait d'hausser un sourcil.

Euh… C'est-à-dire…

Bon d'accord, c'est pas terrible … mais c'est parce que y'a pas d'amour. C'est qu'une histoire de cul. Mais ne croit pas que tous les gays ne pensent qu'au cul. Zechs, lui, c'est un utopiste. Il cherche le grand amour. Il pense l'avoir trouvé. Alors la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est de réussir à te trouver toi-même. (3)

Comment tu t'en ai rendu compte ?? Enfin, je veux dire … comment t'as su que t'étais gay ??

Par hasard… Nan je déconne. En fait c'était pendant mon année de troisième. Tu sais Zechs et moi on se connaît depuis pas mal de temps. Il est arrivé dans mon patelin en primaire et depuis on ne sait plus quitter. Arrivée en troisième, Zechs s'est mis à sortir avec une fille. Enfin une fille !! Disons plutôt une sangsue. Bref, le fait est que plus le temps passait et plus je sentais Zechs mal à l'aise. Il donnait plus l'impression de sortir avec une copine qu'autre chose. Peut être qu'a force d'attendre la fille en avait eu marre, alors c'est elle qu'a voulu franchir le pas.

A ces mots, Duo vis les yeux de Quatre grands ouverts, comme choqué d'une telle annonce.

Bah alors ! Fait pas cette tête mon chti Quatre. Je crois pas qu'on pense à la même étape là. Et après t'oses me dire que t'es pas gay. Lança Duo, tout en éclatant de rire en voyant la mine offusqué de son vis-à-vis. Donc je disais, en fait elle avait seulement voulu l'embrasser et je t'assure que pendant un instant j'ai cru que mon chti Zechsy allait défaillir. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que l'on sait rendu compte de nos tendances. Lui parce qu'il a vite compris qu'embrasser une fille lui plaisait pas trop. Et moi, parce que… à ce moment j'ai été jaloux d'elle. C'est vrai, après tout on était toujours ensemble et le fait de voir débarquer cette fille entre nous me déplaisait. Et leur baiser mets apparu comme une baffe en plein visage. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il comptait énormément pour moi.

Tu … tu l'aimes ??

Nan. T'écoutes un peu c'qu'on te dit ! Toujours est il que l'on est sortie ensemble pendant près deux ans puis on s'est séparé.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?? Demanda Quatre, soudain soucieux de connaître la suite.

Oh ! Rien de spéciale ! On était bien ensemble, je dis pas le contraire mais a vrai dire le fait que l'on soit officiellement ensemble n'avait pas changé grand-chose a notre relation. Bien sur ! Y'avait le sexe en plus. D'ailleurs je te le recommande, c'est un super coup. Je vais pouvoir te donner plein de conseil . Bon alors, en fait ce qu'il aime s'est avant tout…

DUO !!! Tu voudrai pas te concentrer sur le sujet initial là. S'offusqua Quatre qui malgré tout avait senti son cœur se serré a l'annonce d'une relation plus que poussé entre Duo et Zechs.

Vi vi ! Je m'égare. Mais j'y reviendrais, c'est intéressant nan ?? Bref, au final on était seulement des amis qui couchaient ensemble, mais en y regardant bien, que se soit dans mes yeux ou dans les siens, il n'y a jamais eu cette petite étincelle que les amoureux connaissent si bien. Donc t'inquiète surtout pas je te le laisse ton Zechsy. Fini Duo le sourire aux lèvres.

Un … quoi … mais … euh … NON. Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom débile là : Zechsy. De toute façon je suis …

« pas gay », ça je crois que j'avais compris. Continua Duo qui commençait à s'énerver. Mais tu vois, j'en suis pas si sûr que toi. Parce que si t'était vraiment pas gay faudrait que tu m'explique pourquoi t'as tiré une tronche de 3 mètres de long quand je t'ai dit que j'était sortis avec zechs. Pourquoi t'es devenu totalement écarlate lorsque t'es rentré dans la cuisine et que t'es tombé sur Wufei et moi totalement nu, alors que n'importe quel hétéro s'en serai foutu où nous aurais demandé de s'habiller. En revanche, toi, t'es peut être devenu tout rouge mais à aucun moment tu m'as demandé de me rhabiller et ça fait bientôt un quart d'heure que je discute avec toi, à poils. Et quoi que t'en dise, ton regard ne trompe pas, tu ne trompe pas Zechs. Et au contraire tu le laisses espérer. Alors arrête de faire chier avec ton « je ne suis pas gay ». Désolé pour toi, mais tu es gay alors vas falloir t'y faire.

Sur ce, Duo parti rejoindre Wufei à la douche, toute cette histoire commençait à l'énervé profondément. Il voulait bien jouer les nourrices mais il y avait des limites à tout. Laissant, derrière lui, un jeune homme totalement déboussolé, ne sachant plus que croire et ne voulant surtout pas croire.

En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, Duo lui avait démontré qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à sortir avec un autre homme, à apprécier le physique d'un homme ou encore entretenir des relations plus poussées entre hommes. Mais à aucun moment, Duo ne lui avait prouvé que l'on puisse aimer un homme. Que l'on puisse dédié ce sentiment au genre masculin. Et c'était justement cela qui lui faisait peur.

Il était vrai que durant toute leur conversation, Quatre n'avait pus s'empêcher de regarder, détailler le corps si simplement présenter de son idole. Mais lorsqu'il était en présence de Zechs, les choses étaient différentes, les sentiments aussi. Et c'était cela, plus que toutes autres choses, qui l'effrayait.

Après tout, Duo avait, lui-même dit qu'il couchait avec Wufei juste pour le sexe, et cela semblait réciproque. Comme il avait ajouté que lui et Zechs n'avait été que des amis qui couchaient ensembles. A aucun moment, Duo avait semblé avoir eut des sentiments autres que fraternel ou d'amitié avec ces partenaires, et encore une fois, cela semblait réciproque.

Alors pourquoi les choses changeraient ici. Pourquoi Zechs aurait il des sentiments pour lui ? Pour les autres, c'était juste une histoire de cul, alors pourquoi se serait différent avec lui ?

_A suivre…_

**Notes de l'auteur :**

(1) c'est peut être pas clair pour tout le monde, mais en fait Duo joue deux rôles. Celui du bout en train devant les journalistes pour des raisons de marketings (comme dit dans le chapitre 1) et celui du chieur, méprisant que l'on peut voir dans la fic. Les raisons de ce personnages seront énoncé plu tard.

(2) A vous de choisir la raison : Quatre est il rouge à cause de la course effréné ou de la présence d'un main chaude serrant la sienne ??? Un chti vote ??

(3) Un Duo philosophe, intéressant nan ? Je sais c'est total OOC mais je l'aime bien comme ça.

**Réponses aux review :**

**Déjà, un grand merci a toutes d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une chtite review, et surtout pour celle qui sont toujours là après les 3 mois d'attentes, un grand merci pour votre patience. Bon maintenant place aux réponses individuelles.**

**Rushie :** contente que ça ait piqué ta curiosité. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. J'essayerai d'être moi longue pour la suite.

**Yami Aku : **tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu ait aimé ma fic. je suis désolé mais j'ai en effet mis la suite après 40 ans d'attente. Lol. Promis j'essaye d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois.

**Ruines :** eh vi un couple de blondinet c irrésistible. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Lol. L'invité sera surprise jusqu'au bout . Juste ma chtite Aki ki est au courant, mais bon c la bêta alors c normal. J'espère que l'apparition de Wuffy t'a plu. J'avoue que j'avais pas trop l'intention de le faire apparaître mais devant tant de ferveur j'allais pas t'en priver. Micci encore de me reviewer.

**Lisa : **slt ma lisou, je suis contente que tu ai aimé. J'espère que la suite aussi te plaira. Et que cette fois y'aura pas de big fautes d'ortho comme les seins de Zechs qui semble t'avoir tant marqué.

**Kotaru87 : **roohhh y'a une fan du 4X6 dans l'assistance. C'est cool ça. . Dsl mais Hilde apparaît pas trop là. Elle devait mais finalement elle est tombée malade pour le tournage alors il a fallu faire sans elle. Nan je déconne. Je sais pas si elle apparaîtra bcp. On verra. Quand a l'invité de Quatre comme je l'ai dit à Ruines c surprise.

**Sharak : **d'abord merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que sa fic est apprécier. Le nom de l'invité n'est pas encore dévoilé dans ce chap. désolé. Va falloir être patiente. En tout ces merci de me soutenir.

**YukiEiri : **Micci énormément pour ta review. Je pensais pas que j'avais fait une fin frustrante mais bon puisque tu le dis. j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu l'as trouvera moins frustrante.

**Sandra-chan : **j'espère que tu trouvera ce chapitre tout aussi explosif que le dernier et qu'il te donnera tout autant envie de connaître la suite. Sinon je pense que bcp s'attendait à un 4X2 et j'avoue que c'était intentionnel. J'aime bien surprendre le lecteur. Ne pas tout lui dire depuis le début. Gros Micci pour ta review.

**Littlething : **Micci pour ton adorable review. Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que tu en penseras de même pour la suite. Bisous

**Lynn E.R. Aerama : Micci **pour ta review.Je suis contente que tu aimes mon couple. Ca change un peu du 4X3 habituel. En espérant que ce chapitre répondre à tes attentes.

**SweetDeath : **micci pour ta review, c t cours mais largement suffisantça m'as fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

**Youkai : **tout d'abord merci pour ta review ça m'as fait très plaisir de savoir que tu avais aimé ma fic et de savoir que tu attendrai la suite. J'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas fait oublier ma fic. TT Micci encore.

**Sajhn : **toujours aussi délicate dans tes review. Lol. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu penses de ma suite. Et non, tu ne sera pas inspectrice des travaux finis, ce rôle est déjà attribuer à ma chtite Aki. Bisous ma puce et encore micci pour ta review.

J'ai le droit un une chtite review ???

Gayana

21/12/05


	4. Revirement de situation

_**Avec mon idole**_

**Chapitre 3 **: **_Renversement de situation_**

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement français où vivaient depuis déjà plusieurs années Heero et Trowa. Après de longues recherches et de nombreux calculs, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que malgré leurs petits boulots en plus de leurs études, ils n'arriveraient pas à se trouver quelques choses de décent sans cumuler leurs salaires et donc vivre en colocation. Tout deux de nature assez calme, cette situation ne les avait jamais gênée. Trowa et Heero avaient réussis à allier études, travails et tâches ménagères sans le moindre problème, si bien que leur ami, Quatre, s'amusait régulièrement à laisser entendre qu'ils formaient un joli petit couple. Tout se finissant toujours en course-poursuite dans tout l'appartement amenant souvent les voisins à les menacer de porter plainte pour tapage nocturne. Mais depuis quelques jours, les voisins ne pouvaient que se satisfaire du calme environnant, le blondinet étant parti à l'étranger seul le silence emplissait les murs.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà de longues heures et l'on pouvait tout juste entendre la douce respiration du corps endormi faiblement éclairé par le reflet de la lune sur le miroir accroché au mur. Ce léger éclat permettait la simple distinction des formes du jeune homme profondément endormi, murmurant dans son sommeil le retour de l'être cher. Aucun son, autre que murmure et souffle de vie, ne brisait le silence si calme et reposant de cette nuit d'été méditerranéenne, quand un effroyable bruit retenti dans l'appartement pouvant presque faire vibrer les murs de son si grand enthousiasme. Le jeune homme si profondément endormi quelques instants auparavant se réveilla en sursaut, restant quelques secondes assis sur le lit essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tandis que l'apocalyptique stridulation résonnait encore et encore, le jeune homme à demi ensommeillé se dirigea vers le salon s'approchant de la source de tout ce tintamarre réfléchissant à la méthode à utiliser pour le faire cesser. Se décidant finalement quant à la démarche à suivre, il prit l'objet dans ses mains faisant cesser par ce simple fait toute nuisance auditive.

ALLO, cria t-il presque dans le combiné du téléphone se demandant quel pouvait bien être l'importun téléphonant à une heure pareille.

TROWA ?? C'est Quatre.

Quatre ! As tu la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle tu appelles. Demanda assez brusquement Trowa, malgré un certain adoucissement à l'entente du prénom tant désiré.

Bah ! Il est 16h pourquoi ? Répondit il innocemment, ne comprenant pas l'énervement de son ami.

Quatre !! soupira t-il. Il est sans doute 16h en Californie, mais pas en France. 16 9 ça fait 1 h du mat'. Quatre, 1h du mat' !!!

Oups ! Désolé je rappellerais plus tard. Bonne nuit.

QUATTTTTRRRREEEEEE !!! Ne raccroche pas !!Bon maintenant que je suis réveillé et que de toute évidence Heero aussi autant que tu nous dises ce qu'il se passe. Après tout t'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis que t'es là bas. C'est vrai ça, on c'est même pas si ça c'est bien passé.

Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé avant mais entre les crises de Duo et les avances de Zechs je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de penser à autres choses.

Ah c'est tout, ça me rass… LES QUOI ??? Y'A UN GARS QUI TE FAIS DES AVANCES ?? Hurla t'il presque, sans se rende compte de la portée de ses dires.

Euhh !! Pour être franc il m'a même embrassé. Finissant sa phrase dans un murmure.

Trowa ne répondit rien, trop choqué et peiné par ce qu'il entendait. Pendant ce temps Heero s'était rapproché et avait mis en route le haut parleur en voyant la main de Trowa se crisper sur le combiné, et put donc entendre ce dernier murmure.

Comprenant mal le silence lui répondant, Quatre se mit à raconter dans les moindres détails les évènements, expliquant de ce fait que Zechs ne lui avait nullement forcé la main, qu'il avait été doux, prévenant, et qu'il avait même apprécié le baisé. Puis il leur parla de ses doutes sur sa possible homosexualité, de sa peur du rejet face à cette constatation, pour finir sur ses projets, sur son envie de laisser une chance à Zechs. Durant son récit, ses deux amis étaient restés muets, se contentant de l'écouter et d'assimiler les faits.

De son coté, Quatre était de plus en plus anxieux vis à vis de la réaction de Trowa, ne sachant pas qu'Heero entendait toute la conversation. Cette anxiosité était dû au fait qu'à aucun moment Trowa ne l'avait interrompu. A vrai dire depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il s'était fait embrasser par un autre homme, Trowa n'avait plus rien dit.

Tu ne dis rien ? Tu sais, je t'aurais bien parlé de mes tendances avances mais … Mais je les connaissais même pas moi-même, comment j'aurais pu t'en parlé ?? Je … Je veux pas perdre votre amitié pour ça. Après tout c'est pas comme si c'était déjà encré en moi. Je peux … je peux toujours revenir vers les filles… mais réponde moi. Je t'en pris.

Quatre c'était effondré par terre en sanglotant, tout en priant Allah de lui laisser son ami. Tandis que de l'autre coté du fil Trowa était toujours déconnecté de la réalité, ne percevant pas la détresse de Quatre.

Voyant que Trowa était trop choqué par la nouvelle pour faire le moindre geste et rassurer son ami, Heero pris brusquement le combiné du téléphone et d'une voix calme, mais un peu précipitée, étant donné l'urgence de la situation, il commença à le rassurer.

Allo Quatre ? C'est Heero. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, ne t'inquiète pas pour Trowa, c'est juste qu'il est tard et qu'on a du mal à réaliser. Après tout c'est pas comme ci j'était hétéro, alors je vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. C'est juste que tu nous prends un peu de cours là.

Merci. Répondit il enfin soulagé. Et … pour Trowa ??

Je t'ai dis de pas t'inquiéter, laisse lui le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Bon sinon, t'appelais pourquoi ?

Ah oui c'est vrai ! A la fin de la semaine les Shinigami font un concert et je peux inviter quelqu'un. Comme je pourrais pas choisir entre vous deux, je vous laisse faire le choix.

On te dira ça, quand on sera un peu plus réveillé, ça te va ? Dans tous les cas celui qui viendra arrivera le matin du concert, on peut pas avant à cause des cours.

Pas de problème, bon je vous laisse dormir. A bientôt.

Sur ces derniers mots, Heero raccrocha. Trowa avait le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il n'avait jamais avoué à Quatre qu'il était bisexuel et qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il avait eu beaucoup trop peur de sa réaction. Et voilà, qu'à peine son ange s'éloignait d'eux qu'il se rendait compte de son homosexualité et qu'il allait sortir avec un homme. Il en aurait pleuré si Heero ne l'observait pas comme à cet instant.

Ca va aller ? Demanda Heero d'une voix ampli de douceur et de compassion.

Ouais c'est le Paradis. Ironisa Trowa. Bon ! maintenant si ça te gêne pas je vais retourner me coucher, on sait jamais avec un peu de chance je me réveillerais de ce cauchemar.

Heero ne répondit rien et le laissa aller dormir. Après tout qu'aurais t'il pu répondre à cela ? « Un de perdu dix de retrouvés »… Foutaise. Quand on aime une personne on se fiche bien des dix autres qu'on aurait pu avoir. On a que cette personne en tête. Alors non ! Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ce désir de se réveiller. Ca passerait, comme tout, tout finit toujours par s'estomper.

MAXWELL !! Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter quand je te parle.

Comme si j'avais l'habitude de t'écouter. Et pour répondre à ta question, non j'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. J'ai dis que je ferai du populaire et j'vous prouverais que j'en suis capable.

Je te préviens Maxwell, si tu t'entête dans cette voix je me casse du groupe. On l'a créé pour faire du Métal pas de la Pop. S'indigna Wufei devant le manque de réceptivité de son amant. (1)

De son coté, Quatre venait de téléphoner à ses amis, il ne savait toujours pas lequel des deux allait venir au concert. Ne voulant pas les obliger il les avait laissé choisir. Quatre se dirigeait donc vers la chambre de Duo pour l'avertir du fait que ses amis étaient prévenus pour le concert et qu'il saurait bientôt lequel des deux viendra.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre de son idole, écoutant distraitement ce qu'il si disait.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était en tout point contradictoire avec ce qu'il entendait. Autant les paroles proférées étaient empreintes de colère et parfois même de mépris, autant de leurs gestes transparaissaient une certaine tendresse.

Duo était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de son amant, tandis que Wufei, le dos s'appuyant sur le mur, lui caressait négligemment les cheveux.

Oui, Quatre ! Tu voulais quelques choses ?? Demanda brusquement Duo qui venait de relever la tête, le surprenant ainsi dans sa contemplation.

Euhh ! Je voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'ai appelé mes amis, je sais pas encore lequel des deux viendra mais dans tout les cas il arrivera samedi matin.

Génial !!! Un peu de « chaires fraîches ». C'est que je commençais à m'ennuyer, moi. Répondis Duo soudain beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

Pourquoi j'te suffi pas ?? Bougonna Wufei.

Feifei, pose pas les questions dont tu n'apprécieras pas les réponses. Rétorqua un Duo muni d'un sourire machiavélique. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais Treizounet nous attend. Vous venez ???

Treize avait pensé quand laissant deux jours de réflexion à son chanteur, celui-ci reviendrai sur son coup de tête. Il avait seulement oublié à qui il avait affaire : Duo Maxwell, qui ne revient jamais sur ses décisions. C'est pourquoi, celui-ci lui expliquait pour la centième fois son désir de changement et de calme.

Un compromis.

Il avait besoin d'un compromis.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son plus important et lucratif groupe se lapider lui-même en changeant si radicalement de style.

Une idée.

Il devait en trouver une. Sans ça le groupe se démembrerai. Wufei étant déjà en train d'annoncer son départ si on ne changeait rien à la suite des évènements.

Il devait trouver quelque chose qui contenterai tout le monde, n'est ce pas son métier après tout ?

Il allait jouer un coup de poker. C'était quitte ou double.

Tout le monde, Duo le premier, furent surpris de la décision de Treize. Cela faisait une demi heure que tous avaient perdu le fil du monologue de Duo, lorsque leur manager releva la tête annonçant son unique concession.

Une chanson. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux pour une seule chanson. Déclara t-il d'un air solennel.

Euh ! Tu veux dire que je peux l'écrire ??? demanda Duo, incertain.

C'est cela. Mais je la veux prête pour le concert de samedi, sans quoi, l'accord ne tiens plus. Quant à un changement complet, je pense qu'il serait préférable de laisser le public décider, après tout c'est lui qui fera ton succès ou ta déchéance.

Mais ça ne nous laisse que _trois_ jours !!! s'exclama Duo.

C'est à prendre où à laisser, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Alors je prends. Wufei tu viens avec moi. On fait comme d'habitude : j'écris les paroles, tu fais la musique. Zechs et Quatre j'veux plus vous voir tant que, premièrement on ait fini de tout écrire, et que deuxièmement vous soyez ensemble. Fini t-il avec un sourire shinigamiesque.

Et sans un dernier regard pour son manager, Duo prit la main de son partenaire pour travailler dans un endroit plus tranquille, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de répliques.

Tandis que le cyclone Shinigami s'en allait au loin, Treize poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Jamais, il n'arriverai à rédiger, à créer la musique et à s'entraîner pour une nouvelle musique d'un tout autre genre en moins de quatre jours. Il avait encore une chance de garder son groupe de Métal.

Bon et nous, on fait quoi en attendant ?? Demanda Quatre énervé de voir sa semaine avec son idole légèrement compromise par une lubie de celui-ci.

Je pense qu'on doit pouvoir trouver une occupation. Répondis malicieusement Zechs.

Face à son sourire, Quatre ne pu que se résigner à le suivre. Après tout il fallait qu'il s'explique sur sa fuite de la dernière fois. Il devait lui faire comprendre sa peur d'être différent, tout comme le fait que le problème était partiellement résolu, puisqu'il voulait bien essayer. La question était de savoir comment dire les mots justes.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de la soudaine fraîcheur lui léchant le visage. Sortant de ses réflexions il réalisa qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc du parc central. Et la grande fontaine sculptée en forme de sirène se trouvait en face d'eux, les éclaboussant de temps à autres de ces petites particules vitales reflétant toutes les nuances de bleu existant dans l'univers.

Le printemps avait commencé son œuvre, et de magnifiques bourgeons de fleurs de sakura commençaient à s'épanouir. Le vent qui flottait parmi les branches des arbres en fleurs s'amusait à décrocher ces dernières de leurs branches, laissant ainsi un voile de fleurs roses tourbillonné dans les airs. C'est alors que l'une d'entre elles décida d'égailler la vie du jeune couple, certes peu orthodoxe mais pourtant si mignon, en se posant sur la tête blonde du petit ange.

Voyant cette fleur s'emmêler dans les cheveux de son aimé, Zechs entrepris de l'aider à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Quatre, toujours en intense réflexion sur la discussion à venir, ne senti qu'au dernier moment, une main effleurer sa tête, dans un sursaut il se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci resta immobile, ne sachant comme agir étant donné son échec dernier. Il descendit lentement sa main sur la joue de son ange, l'effleurant tendrement de son pouce. De part ce simple geste, il lui fit comprendre tout son amour, sa compréhension, ainsi que toute la patience dont il saurait faire preuve. Sous cette douce caresse, Quatre senti ses paupières se refermer paresseusement, appréciant d'autant plus ce touché délicat qui peu à peu s'estompait laissant place à la fraîcheur du vent. Réalisant soudain que Zechs avait retiré sa main de sur son visage, il rouvrit lentement les paupières, suivant des yeux la coupable de ce sentiment de perte. Remontant son regard jusqu'au visage du possesseur de cette fautive, il ne put alors se détourner de ces lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient l'appelées. Et comme mut par une force invisible il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles si tentatrices de son aimé.

D'abord, étonné de ce revirement de situation, Zechs se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de ses sentiments, et répondis alors avec toute la tendresse et la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve, ne pouvant éviter un sourire au travers de ce baisé.

_A suivre …_

NDA :

je tenais à vous dire que je fais une distinction entre « petit ami » et « amant ». Quand je dis amant ici, c'est pour le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble, pas pour le fait qu'ils soient ensemble

Réponses aux reviews

**Déjà je remercie encore toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés des reviews et à qui j'ai déjà répondu par mails. Votre soutien m'aide beaucoup. Ca aide à écrire plus vite. Vous avez vu l'effort, moins d'un mois pour vous écrire la suite. C'est à marquer dans les annales. **

**Place aux reviews anonymes : **

**Yohina :** je suis contente que tu ai aimé ma fic. Ca me fait plaisir. Pour le mauvais caractère de Duo en fait c'est pas exactement ça. Mais tu en saura plus dans les chapitres à venir . Quant à savoir qui va être invité, tu le saura dans le chapitre suivant, promis j'arrête de vous faire attendre. Lol. La prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, pense à mettre ton e-mail, c plus simple pour répondre et surtout plus rapide. Bisous


End file.
